Carter Roberson
Carter Roberson is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series and is one of the first African American to join The Cooper Gang. He was found and rescued by Johnny and Oskar in World War 3 after being trapped by Homo Froggos/Kevin Spacey. He became good friends with them and joined a trio alliance for the rest of the war. He is the son of 2Pac. His codename is "CarterisGamer#53" Biography Carter Roberson was raised by 2Pac Shakur as a child, teached him how to rap with flames, teaching him how to shoot a gun and even having him sell crystal meth from Walter White himself, however Carter a christian himself had enough of doing this and left 2Pac to go on a journey of self discovery. During his self discovery, he became lost from his surroundings and had to live in the forest with the only thing to drink was his own piss and cooked muslims from a murderer who was in a massacre during that time (Oskar) he then met Eduardo Alvarez as Roberson needed shelter for the night. He began to build a friendship with Alvarez and sharing similar interests in vehicles and racing. The next day, Alvarez taught Roberson how to drive an old Volkswagen Herbie, upon taking most lessons, the Volkswagen broke into pieces, but not having any cash to buy a new one, Alvarez taught him how to repair it, this took Roberson months to repair it and it was like staring at a new car once finished. Taking it for a spin, Roberson lost control over the vehicle knocking some chemicals in a factory, later that night after cleaning his vehicle, the Herbie became alive. Roberson shocked, masturbated for weeks until coming back to the same position and communicating with the living vehicle. They quickly bonded and upon racing in the streets using Alvarez's techniques and the Herbie's experties, they won most of the races becoming known as "CarterisGamer#53" from the number of his Herbie. Racing for months alongside Eduardo, Alvarez went on a rampage after he found out his girlfriend's murder. Going to jail and leaving Roberson on his own. So Carter went on with his Herbie to Poland. However midway, he was drugged by Bill Cosby in a bar and had his Herbie stolen, he woke up in Kevin Spacey's bed as Cosby sold Roberson to Spacey. Kevin being horny had sexual intercourses with Roberson who later became his personal sex slave. Carter eventually met Johnny Cooper's youngest cousin, Kenyon Cooper. Roberson and him protected each other from Spacey's rapeyness. One day, Cooper and Roberson departed after Spacey's farm was under attack from Knack. There's where Johnny Cooper and Oskar came in and defeated Spacey's clutches and saved Carter, relieved from happiness, they became closest friends and got to know each other for weeks, eventually they became the best trio named "The Suicide Gang" and fought alongside each other and finished The War of Dunkirk. Eventually Carter joined the official group by Cooper named, The Cooper Gang. Carter Roberson is known for being the wise man in the Cooper Gang and rising people's hopes and making them feel better to get them ready for the next war. He himself is not a Knackist but a Christian. After many wars in WW3, he eventually went on to get more trained for more wars as he joined the military where he befriended Elliot Rodger, who became close and one of his best friends. They shared a lot in common through the years and Rodger taught Roberson how to become the person he is, teaching him how to snipe many people in seconds, alongside surving through the forest with just a knife. They went alongside many wars and Oskar came along who became Rodger's best friend. During the War of Heroshima, Carter was shot thru his legs and arms making him temporary paralyzed. Rodger upon seeing this, rescued him risking his own life, they had to live in a cave for weeks until rescued by Oskar. During this time, Roberson had character development alongside Rodger, both discussing what they will do after the war. Rodger confessed his love for Mamushka, but Roberson knows that was Oskar's girl, so he told him that was wrong, Rodger wanted to get married nonetheless. While Roberson wanted to open his own mechanic shop in memory of his mentor, Alvarez. When getting out the war, Roberson found his old herbie after it was ripped apart and sold for pieces, the vehicle was bleeding out but luckily thanks to Alvarez's old lessons, Roberson saved it in time and took it back to the U.S where he is now spending most of the time with The Cooper Gang in the Cooper Headquarters. Herbie, now fixed is taking for a spin, however one day, upon racing a mysterious racer, the man crashed his car against Roberson knocking him off badly, the man was no other than Gman Rocks who took hostage of Roberson and it is unknown if he was killed offscreen or is still alive out there. Relationships before his Disappearance Gwen Stacy went to GameStop for Mega-Man 11 where Carter Roberson was a manager there asked her what she was finding. She replied with Mega-Man 11 and they both had similar interest since Carter loved the Mega Man series. However trying to go back to her car, it was destroyed by Nermin when trying to have sex with Jan Levinson in the car. Carter asked her for a ride home, it was night and she asked him to get inside her house. They both had sex and had a relationship til this day. Disappearance and Return In 2018, Carter has been absent on YouTube entirely as he was confirmed kidnapped by Elliot Rodger who barely escaped alive, Cooper came and saved him from Elliot and took care of Carter for the rest of November and December in 2018. Carter fully recovered and has returned on YouTube in February 19, 2019 with Johnny Cooper while talking about their kinks. Johnny's kinks are supposedly a sick women in bed while being poisoned and having the room steamy and Elsa's let it go musical gave him an arouse. Carter's kink is tall women that gives him a Boner. In March 2019, After the Epic Finale of Season 3 Part 2, Bryan Deep was killed off in the Series making the episode his final appearance in the Series. After this, Season 4 promoted Panda Jeans as Secondary Main Character, Edpic the 3rd Main Character. After being in more streams in Johnny Cooper's Channel, Carter Roberson was promoted as Fourth Main Character after Bryan's departure in Season 4's Premiere, after only being the 6th Main Character for every season til Season 4. Category:Main Characters